1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traction control display device for use in a vehicle having traction control for suppressing the slipping of a wheel in response to operation of an accelerator by a driver.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2915191, for example, a motorcycle performs traction control (hereinafter referred to as a TCS) when the slip ratio of a driving wheel becomes a predetermined value or higher. Such motorcycles conventionally have a meter device provided with a TCS indicator that shows a TCS activated state when the TCS is in an activated (active) state.
This meter device has an indicator panel with various kinds of indictors arranged therein in an upper part of a meter panel and having a speedometer and a tachometer arranged therein, and the TCS indicator is disposed within the indicator panel.